


Music on the Titanic

by KassyFrost



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Could be a gay story, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, could be everything, could be straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: This is a love Story about how two people meet and fall in love.This is for a School assignement :D





	Music on the Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read it in the this Story doesn't have genders in it. The characters don't have names and will not be deeply described. I won't mention how they look like!  
> This is just about two human ings falling in love.
> 
> (If you see mistakes please comment them!)

Music on the titanic

I made myself ready for my first evening performing on the titanic. The ship that is unsinkable had accepted me as their violinist! But first I would socialize in the common room and maybe in the dancing area for a while. Because my talent was only needed from 9pm to 11pm. I looked at the clock that was hanging next to the emergency plan. It read eight twenty. I looked at the mirror a last time and checked my hair that I had previously combed back. Time to go.

o0O0o

The common room was rather dull so I only stayed their for about a half hour until I decided that I needed to move my body or I would go fully stiff. The dancing area was rather pleasant. Some were dancing the Tango when I walked in. I got myself a glass of sparkling cherry wine that tasted marvelous! I looked at the dancing area while the music changed and people started dancing the One step. I looked around to find myself a dancing partner and I found one. I walked around the dancing couples and reached out my hand for theirs. I got a smile as answer as my hand was taken and we started dancing the One step while I couldn't stop smiling. I kept dancing with my partner till 9. Than I excused myself and grabbed my violin that already sat where the musicians sat. I was surprised seeing my dancing partner quietly chuckling behind their hand while they walked to stand next to me and took the transverse flute.  
“Well isn't that a surprise?” I quietly whispered to my right and got an “I was caught by surprise as well when I saw you taking the violin. Maybe we could chat after this? I'm not getting paid for sweet talk you know?”.  
I nodded and at the count of three we started playing. 

o0O0o

The promise was kept and we talked about where we played before. We discovered severely things in common. And I knew when the evening came to an end for us, that I had undoubtedly fallen in love. 

o0O0o

“I have to play tomorrow the same time and you?” I ask standing outside int the middle to the floor for second class.  
“Same as well. Will I see you tomorrow again?” I nod and kiss their hand goodnight. “You still haven't told me your name!” I say as they walk away to their cabin. “I think it's to early for that” they say while twirling around and twirling back again and entering their room. I sleep with a smile on my lips this night but I wake up with a frown with banging on my cabin.  
o0O0o

The unsinkable ship is sinking. I'm looking around with hope to see my dance partner from last evening. When I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look at the familiar face from last evening.  
“The boats aren't enough for all. There are people who need them more than we. Do you catch my thought?”, my dance partner says.  
“Yes. Fancy playing with me a last time love?” I say smirking.  
I get a chuckle in response “I thought the exact same dear.” my love answers while I take my violin. We take our instruments to our lips and we start playing a rather old piece. 

o0O0o

I can feel the ice cold water of the Atlantic swallowing me. It's so cold and icy, my body is getting colder by the second. The water has already reached my knees it's rising faster but I keep playing my violin the music flowing from the three instruments around me mixes and sounds magnificent. My love is right, if we die we will do it with flair. The cello player seems to agree with us. The water is rising and rising it swallowed my hips already all this is happening in seconds but I feel like it is taking longer. The man who plays the cello is under the water already. He didn't scream he didn't put up a fight against the Atlantic he knows when he has lost. I look to the love of my life that I meet only some hours ago. We both smile at each other as the water suffocates us.

710 words


End file.
